


Loki's children

by Bacner



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Norse Religion & Lore, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Aesir, Alternate Universe - Canon Compliant, Drabble, Missing Moments, Pre-Series, Ragnarok, Thor (mentioned) - Freeform, Utgard, Werewolves, norse myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: A piece of Norse mythos.





	Loki's children

**Author's Note:**

> All of the characters belong to the Norse myths.

...And so spoke All-Seeing Odin:

“Bring to me the three children of Loki, of Loki and Angrboda!”

And brought were to him by his loyal Aesir the three children of Loki, the three monsters of Utgard.

The first child, the youngest child, was a girl. She was old and young, dead and alive, red and blue, never straightforward but always ambiguous, and moody, and grim. She had the evil cunning of her father and the cunning slyness of her mother. Grimly did she look at the Aesir, for she was the child of Utgard. And took All-Seeing Odin Loki’s youngest child and cast her deep into the lower world, the world of the dead, into Hel. There, among darkness and gloom, among the snow and ice, Loki’s youngest daughter revealed her might and sat on Hel’s throne, and the shadows and the dead bowed down to her, and came to her all the spirits, that did humans harm by the bidding of the Jotuns, and the great watchdog of the dead, Garm, sat at her feet, acknowledging her as his mistress. And so Hel sat on the throne of the dead, and reached out into the middle world, the world of mortals and into her grasp came all of the dead, save for those braves warriors, who, either dead or alive, became a part of Odin’s war-host.

Thus, let us praise Odin, who did not allow Hel to reveal her full might in our world!

And the second child, the middle child, was a serpent – and its name was Jormungandr. Was Jormungandr a serpent, but no mere serpent, but one that was as long as a man was tall, even while it was just a hatchling. And was Jormungandr just a hatchling, but his serpent eyes possessed a vile, cold malice to all that was living, to all that was bright. And the mighty son of Odin, Thor of the Aesir, saw Jormungandr, and his bright eyes grew brighter from fury, and his mighty arm swung his hammer, Mjollnir. But Odin did not permit Jormungandr to be slain at the time, for he was just a hatchling. Instead, Odin took Jormungandr and flung him into the great ocean, into the cold abyss. And there, among the cold and the darkness that surpassed the cold and the darkness of Hel, the icy might of Jormungandr was revealed fully, and he began to grow, until he encompassed the entire middle world, the world of mortals, and his jaws snapped shut on its tail. And there Jormungandr remained, lying, immobile and cold as stone on the ocean’s floor, where sun never shines, and the waters are colder than the world of the dead. And only occasionally in Jormungandr’s cold and slow mind surfaced the memory of the fiery-red, mighty Aesir Thor, and his body shuddered from helpless – for now! – fury and as his body did shake, so did the rest of the world.

Thus, let us praise Odin, who has bound Jormungandr to the ocean’s depths until Ragnarok!

And the last child, the eldest child of Loki and Angrboda was Fenrir the wolf. And just as the furious malice tempered and chilled the innards of his brother, Jormungandr, until they were as strong as stones on a mountainside, the same feeling burning at Fenrir’s innards from the inside, and fell with the foam from his maw, and glowed in his eyes, when he saw All-Seeing Odin. And once more Odin would not permit the other gods to kill a child, and ordered Fenrir to be chained instead. But no mere chain could hold Fenrir, and he grew and grew, and grew stronger and more ferocious by the hour, and his eyes grew brighter and brighter as he beheld the Aesir, and especially Odin. Yet the dwarven wonder-smiths forged a magical binding, and the Aesir bound Fenrir with it, paying a bloody price – the right hand of Tyr, the god of justice. Since then Tyr the Aesir used his left hand alone, and a river of toxic foam flowed like a river from Fenrir’s maw. That is the foul legacy of Fenrir. Whoever would drink from that damned river would become a werewolf themselves; a man-eater in life and in death, and only fire would put them to rest.

Thus, let us praise Odin, who has bound Fenrir with magic until Ragnarok!


End file.
